The Chosen One
by Aoi Usa
Summary: there a dark power and 12 kids are chosen to hold the power that could destroy the whole world. i suck at this. rated T. On Tempory Hiatus... I'm trying to find a beta-reader for this one.
1. prologue

**Hey minna-san! I'm going to start the story because it going to take a while for voters to vote on poll so yeah…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own nothing.**

**Prologue**

"NOBODY CAN DEFEAT ME NOW!" The Evil Lady laughs after defeating thirteen children.

"OH YEAH!" The one of the thirteen children who was down yelled, " Rainbow St. Dragon!"

"NO!!!!!!!"

Eleven ran to the battlefield and saw a humongous rainbow dragon.

"Usagi-Chan!"

The Neo-queen nodded and said,

"Moon Sealing Activation!"

"NO!!!!!!!!" The Evil Lady screamed as she disappeared.

Sailor Pluto ran to her little sister.

"TINA!!!!!!" She cried as she holds her little sister's lifeless body.

"Setsu-Chan, I'm going to let them reborn to seven different worlds. Two in each and one alone, ok." Neo-queen Serenity said nicely to the crying Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Pluto just nodded still crying.

"Everybody lend me your power, ok"

All the Senshi nodded.

"Millennium Silver Crystal Power please let the chosen one be reborn!"

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

"Neo-Moon Cosmic Power"

"Make-up!"

The nine Senshi Power went to the Silver Crystal and the thirteen orbs went to seven different portals and the portal close. The queen fell down.

"Usagi-Chan!"

"Usa-Chan!"

"Mom!"

"I'm okay just a little tired. They will be ok, I know they will"

"Thank you my Queen I hope Tina-Chan will be ok."

"She with Sailor Rainbow she will be ok"

Sailor Pluto nodded with a sad smile.

* * *

**Tell me how you like this Review that what I need thanks! And vote the second poll pleaz I give you some cookie and milk if you review and vote k!**


	2. Two Bakugan Friends

**Hey minna-san! I hope you like this if not tell me k!**

**So I should start the disclaimer: I do not know Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, and Bakugan. I won't do the others because they're not on **_**yet**_**. But I own the OC**

Chapter One: Two Bakugan Friends

In the world of Dragonball

Two figures in the mountain, one was training and the other was watching. The one who was watching said

"Their coming, two of the chosen children's power will awaken." That stops the one that was training.

"Are you serious?" The figure nodded.

"Ok let get going."

In the world of Bakugan

"Hey Shun!" yelled Dan, while running to his best friend/rival.

"Hey Dan," said Shun, "Always loud aren't you."

"Shut it, Mr. I'm-always-so-cool," Dan said in sarcasm.

"Hn. Whatever, are we going to battle?" Shun said ignoring Dan's sarcasm.

"Oh we're on. Right, Drago?" Dan asked his pyro bakugan, Drago.

"Always the same, Dan. Let battle!" said Drago.

"Let go!"

"Gauntlet activated."

"Power Strike!"

"I start. Gate Card set" Dan threw a card down on the floor. "Drago, go!"

"Ingram let go!" Shun and Dan threw one tiny ball. The two balls glow and turn to a dragon and an angel looking bird.

"Let start this, Ingram" Drago said.

"Right, Drago" Ingram said.

**(A/N Since I do not know how to type this battle, let go on to the enemy's base)**

The Enemy's base

A dark energy blast though near the cave. Then a mystery figure came out.

"Finally, I'm out of the damn sealing. I will find those damn brats where will I find them?" said the figure. "Come, out my loyalties"

Six figures came out and bow.

"Yes, my queen?" said one of them who is a guy.

"I want one you and go and find the chosen one. I will choose where this place where people play this game where they have little toy ball and cards"

"I do it, my queen," said the one who spoke first

"I hope you won't fail me, am I right?"

"I won't fail you, my queen."

"Ok go."

And the figure disappears.

Back to the world of the Bakugan

Both Shun and Dan was almost to their last points

" give it up already, Dan. It look like I'm going to win." Shun said.

"I won't lose to you, Shun!" Dan shouted.

Then something happen, they were back when everything started to move.

"What happen?" ask Dan

"I don't know, Dan." said Drago, "But something is messing with the gauntlet."

"Maybe..." said Shun.

"We should go to the others and tell them what happen," said Ingram.

The others three nodded and ran to Runo's place.

20 minutes later

" How could that happen?" ask Mira, a 15 years old girl with light brown hair and big boobs **(A/N I have no idea why i put that so dont ask) **

Shun and Dan's Friends are Runo, a 15 years old girl with light blue hair and Dan's girlfriend, Marucho, a small blonde 14 years old boy and walking encylopedia, Julie, a 15 years old girl with white hair and help at Runo's family business, Alice, a 16 year old girl with brown hair she used to be Masquerade, Mira, Baron, a tall 13 year old boy with purple hair and a big fan of the brawlers, and Ace, 16 year old with purple hair and has a secret crush on Mira.

"We don't know how it happen," Sighed Drago.

"We probably do." said a voice.

The group turn to the voice seeing tow cloak figures.

"Who are you and how do you know?" ask Shun.

"Awww... that no way to an old friend, Shun." said the one of the figures.

That shocked the everyone.

"How do you know me?" ask Shun.

"We know you too, Dan." said the other figure.

"Tell us how you know Dan and Shun! And who are you!" said Runo.

"Fine, we tell you who we are," sigh the first figure

Both of the figures took their cloaks off, it was two 15 years old girls.

"My name is Tina," said Tina, she was wearing a dark blue jean, a blue T-shirts, and two hair-clips that symbol the planet Pluto, she kinda look like Setsuna.

"And I'm Bright," said Bright, she was wearing an orange clothing that have the 'Ma' symbol and black shoulder length hair.

"Oh, forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Runo and this is my bakugun, Tigrerra," said Runo.

"nice to meet you" said Tigrerra

"I'm Mira and this is my bakugan,Wilda"

Wilda nodded

"Julie and this is Gorem, I should help you with your fashion" Julie said, while looking at Bright and Gorem nodded as well.

"Ace and this is Percival"

"hi how are you?"

"I'm Marucho, nice to meet you and this is Preyas and Elfin"

"hi I'm preyas"

"and im Elfin"

"I'm Alice and this is Hydranoid"

"hello"

"I'm Baron and this is Nemus"

"hello to you."

"im Drago, Dan's Bakugan" said Drago

"and im Ingram"

"Ok since we now know each other we tell you how we know Dan and Shun_ after _their power is awaken ok?" said Bright, "anyway what is bakugan?"

This causes everyone to anime fall.

They explain what was bakugan and it began and what happen in new vestoria.

"Oh... I see" said Bright.

Then suddenly there was screaming outside and Bright felt something powerful and said to Tina "their here! Dan! Shun! come with us now!"

This confuse everybody in the group. Dan and Shun followed the two girl outside to see a moster.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" shouted Dan

"I told i will explain it later on!" yell Bright, "now look deep in and find your power both of you and hurry! we hold them off"

"How?" ask Shun.

"RAINBOW LOVE AND BEAUTY SHINE"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER"

"MAKE-UP"

Both Dan and Shun eyes widen when they saw both Bright and Tina in sailor fuku clothing in different colors and a tirara. Tina was like Sailor Pluto **(A/N: Remember Setsuna in Sailor Pluto form)**. Bright changed alot, her right-half hair change to light brown almost blond, even her eyes. Her skirt was in all different colors. and the middle of of her tirara was pink.

"Rainbow Shape Blast!" A whole bunch of coloring shape start hitting the monster.

"Pluto Death Wave!" Dark Wave hit the monster.

"We should do something. They said to look for our power. we should look deep down and probably we will find it." Said Shun.

"Okay," Dan nodded, Both Shun and Dan close their eyes then they were glowing.

"NATURE COME TO MY CALL NOW!" Shouted Shun

"WAVE COME TO MY CALL NOW!" Shouted Dan

Both Dan and Shun both have different fighting armor. Dan's armor has wave that look like its was moving. Shun's however look like a forest. They both have earring on top of their left ear. Both Shun and Dan look at each other, both their eyes widen. While both sailor scouts smiled

"What do we do now?" Ask Dan.

"Say whatever come to your mind." Said Sailor Rainbow while sending off another attack.

"Basically it come to you" Said Sailor Pluto.

Dan was confuse, than something came to him and said,

"TSUNAMI ATTACK!" Than a big wave hit the monster. Shun, Sailor Rainbow, Sailor Pluto look at Dan eyes dotted.

"What?" Dan look at them confuse.

"Nothing," All three of them said.

Then Shun close his eyes than something came and said,

"ROOT PLANTS STABBER!" Root came out of the street and stab the monster.

"OK! For the final touch!" Sailor Rainbow said, "Rainbow Healer"

The monster went to dust. Out of the blue somebody clap. the four teenager turn around and froze. They saw a man who was no more than in his mid 30. He as sliver hair and blood red eyes and said to the teenagers,

"Well done, my chosen one. Three out of twelves kids, intersesting." Said the man, "My named is Ijin. I hope i see you next time." As Ijin disappear in the darkness.

Dan was the first to recover saying, "Since me and Shun awoken our power can you please tell us NOW!"

The two girls nodded. The four enter the cafe.

When things was settle the four that was fighting change back into their regular clothing **(A/N yes everybody was shock to see them when they came in)** Bright started to explain what happen.

"Ok, they are twelves chosen kids to hold a powerful object called the connection core," said Bright

"Connection core was is that?" asked Drago.

"Leave question till the end and no interruption ok" said Bright and everybody nodded, "good. As i was saying the connection core was inside the baby before they are even born and if the connection core is remove from the body that containing it will die, and the person who doesn't know now to handle the power will destroy the whole universe even people with immortality." Everybody eyes widen, "If they know how to handle it then they will use it to conquer the whole universe. To protect our people millions of years ago we left our home to the moon universe which is far from our home planet/universe. The queen of the moon kingdom said it ok if we help her daughter, Princess Serenity. there we met Tina and the others guards, we were happy and something horrible happen after a year we got there **(A/N this talk about the Dark Kingdom so im going to skip this)**. When we were 4 years old over 3000 years ago our power awoken and our mermories return and than we started to fight the monster before anybody was hurt. About 9 to 10 years the other sailor scouts woken up their power, we wanted to help them but we didnt want to fight their battle and we dont want to fight two battle so...yeah. About three years later after the sailor scout woken their power they find us, they didn't know who we were but Setsu-chan recognize Tina, since Setsu-chan was Tina's older sister. So we were all talking and after Usagi-chan, who is the Princess, and her boyfriend Mamoru-kun, who is the prince of the Earth got marry years after we build Crystal Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo is a beautiful place, here I show you," Bright show them the palace and the kingdom, it receive many 'ooh' and 'it's really beautiful' or 'it cool', Bright continue, "So we lived there until a hundred years ago. ~sigh~ We were attack by the lady we fought for years and years and we all fought, but she was strong for all of us one by one we fell to the ground lifeless, but I was barely alive and i used last of my strenght to beat her and then died." Everyone sweatdrop when Bright said died in the way she dont care if it was her, "I guess the Queen seal the Lady who we fought and reborn us to different worlds. I guess the seal was broken."

Everybody was silence, while Bright drank some juice, after explaining to them.

"So..." Said Shun who broke the silence, "When did you awoken your power and how did you know what happen?"

"Me and Tina awoken our power when we were four, I was in my first battle in my and Tina world. And Tina begin the guardain of time and space with her sister remember and told me, so yeah... Any question?"

"Yeah how do you..." Runo started to ask

"Know if we know who the person was like Dan and Shun?" Tina interrupted and Runo nodded, "I could sense the danger and i know when the enemy attack. Bright could feel the connection core when it grow strong. Does that answer your question?"

Runo nodded. Then Bright handed Dan and Shun a looking watch and said,

"these are your communicator just said the person you want to talk to by saying 'i need to speak to Tina "Sailor Pluto"' and also it has answer machine when we are not available unless it urgent than say 'it urgent'.... i guess that it than.... yeah we call you when we know if the next one is about to be awaken i got to go."

"Yeah our parent will freak."

"Hey," said Julie, "why are you wearing that weird orange jumpsuit?"

"Oh i was training when Dan and Shun power was awaken that why"

"I should take you out shopping and give you a new set of clothes."

"I don't think I want another person to take me shopping."

"Oh...."

"If you want I could show you where we live if you need to see us, but you need Dan or Shun to take you, ok?'

"REALLY?!" Everybody said.

The two girls nodded.

"Oh we forgot to tell you that Bright is my adopted is sister because she lost both her parent at the same time when she was 5. My family took her in. We also live in the mountain too."

They all gaped not believing two girls live in a mountain. And that Bright is an orphan.

* * *

**There you go the next one is a rich snob who is battling these alien. She was working until these alien show up brusies up and now it attacking the cafe shop she working at now she have to fight this battle she and the Tokyo Mew Mew girls dont know what happening.**

**I hope you like it I see you next time ok the third poll is up and I hope you vote**

**Ijin means devil**

**Also when Shun, Bright and Tina look at Dan with dotted eyes is because a tsunami kill alot of people and he named and used that attack.**

**P.S. Dont said I misspell and things that I mess up I kinda look it over a little bit and fix it so yeah REVIEW AND VOTE**

**-Divadax**


	3. Back with a favor!

**Hey it me, Aoi Usa, I bringing back this story but it going to be on temporary hiatus till I could find a beta-reader that meet the requirements that is needed. So if you know anybody who is good with crossover and know bakugan battle brawlers, sailor moon, tokyo mew mew, xialion showdown, yugioh gx, batman: the animated series, PPGZ (PowerPuff Girls Z), and fruits basket. They HAVE to perfer OC characters as well. so if you know anybody who can beta-read my story here then PM me please ^_^ FYI I'm gonna re-write the first chapter it doesn't really fit in any of what I was heading now it use to be dragonball z but I said 'nah' So its going to be xialion showdown. Or there was some that had no action in the anime so it was really hard to put in. I gonna stop before I go on and on I should be studying right now :P**

**~Aoi Usa**

**P.S. It me divadax with a new username!**


End file.
